Here comes trouble (again)
by TheIrishPixie
Summary: Eight years the warriors have been apart busy with their separate lives until the Heylin side regain power.The warriors are going to have to forgive and forget to save the world ,but how easy will that be? Raikim and the rest is a surprise.
1. Lesson?

_**Well, this is my first Xiaolin Showdown story yay! (Usually I write avatar fics).**_

_**Anyway this story is set 8 years after the series ended and the warriors went their seperate ways.**_

_**Previous Ages:**_

_**Clay-17**_

_**Raimundo-16**_

_**Kimiko-15**_

_**Omi-13**_

_**Present Age:**_

_**Clay-25**_

_**Raimundo-24**_

_**Kimiko-23**_

_**Omi-21**_

_**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and I make no profit from writing this story.**_

_**(Except for the fact that reviews make me smile *hint hint*)**_

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

The trees swayed noisily in the light breeze, while the birds sung and the animals ran and hopped about their normal daily routine, but the man in the clearance didn't budge. He was completely focused and nothing even if it tried could distract him except for ...

"Squirrel!", he exclaimed and jumped to his feet "You are no match for an Xiaolin Warrior!". The squirrel, however, paid no attention to the monk and scurried of into the distance.

On the cliff above stood an elder man with a small green reptilian creature on his neck. He silently watched the man run around in panic.

His lips curved into a slight smile, the boy he raised from infancy to adulthood was still the same old Omi.

* * *

**Omipov:**

While walking back to the temple, I noticed Master Fung was standing on top of the cliff above. He was waiting for me. Without hesitation I raised my hands "Water!", I shouted. Using my power I created a whirlpool in the river, which stretched up as high as the cliff. The water (with me in tow) landed on the cliff, I turned around and flicked my hand letting the whirlpool drop.

"Master Fung", I said and bowed my head respectfully. He smiled and bowed back.

"You are a master too now Omi", he replied reminding me of the day I became a dragon.

"Yes I know, but I still have much to learn master".

"Indeed you do and in my opinion, an important lesson for you to learn now is forgiveness ".

"I am afraid I do not understand master".

Master Fung took a deep breath and sighed.

"I fear the Heylin side are regaining their strength Omi. I sense that a great power will shift the balance if it is not stopped. You will not be able to stop this alone. A little help goes a long way".

I pondered his words, let them sink in and my eyes widened in realisation.

Was he suggesting?

"We need to reunite the Xiaolin Dragons Omi".


	2. dadadadadadadada circus

_**Hi guys hope you all enjoyed Easter! (mmm..chocolate).**_

_**Anyway this is the second chapter for the story and I hope you all like it.**_

_**Time to meet a 24 year old Raimundo!**_

_**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and I make no profit from writing this story.**_

_**(Except for the fact that reviews make me smile *hint hint*)**_

* * *

**Meanwhile in Rio de Janeiro...**

The loud, annoying, yet familiar circus music was being played as a crowd of people stood in line patiently waiting for their turn to buy their tickets. In one of the ticket booths stood a reasonably unhappy young Brazilian man, who was wearing quite an unusual (to put it nicely) red hat that his parents had forced him into wearing.

He sighed as he continued his work, he had come home to Brazil after the Xiaolin Warriors had broke up and rejoined the circus, well after a while he rejoined the circus ...

When Raimundo first came home he wanted to do something else, after all he was the ex-leader of the Xiaolin Warriors surely he deserved to do something worthwhile? If only he had found something that was worthwhile, he had tried his hand at a bunch of different job positions with no such luck and even stooped so low(in Raimundo world) that he became a waiter, eventually Raimundo had given up and rejoined the circus and now here he was ... selling circus tickets.(Wearing a stupid hat)

It could be worse of course, but it could also be a lot better.

The line was growing smaller and smaller and soon enough everyone was seated in the big top waiting for the show to begin, so leaving the booth Raimundo hurried back toward his trailer to get ready for the trapeze act.

He may have looked ridiculous, but hey it was all part of the act, he wore a long sleeved silver leotard that had a green lightning bolt on both sides that matched his eyes perfectly(according to his mama who happened to have forced him into wearing it) and was waiting behind the ring for his turn.

**In the audience ...**

Was a familiar, yellow skinned, large headed monk who had the green dragon hidden in his shirt. "Dojo, are you certain Raimundo will be here?" he whispered. "Of course kid, sometimes you just gotta trust this dragon. Have I ever let you down before? I don't think ..." the dragon rambled on, but the young monk wasn't listening in the slightest, because coming out from behind the big curtain was none other than Raimundo Pedrosa himself.

His team of acrobats also walked out into the ring behind him, wearing outfits that matched his (Kimiko would be thrilled) and began to climb the ladder to the high platform.

He was graceful as he performed balances, drops and hangs with ease as if he himself was flying but what else would you expect from the Dragon of Wind. They finished the act with Raimundo catching one of the other performers and dropping her on the opposite platform, before getting off on the platform himself. Each performer gave a bow before leaving the ring while the audience clapped and cheered.

At the end of the circus Raimundo sat quietly in his trailer hiding from the clean up job that had to be done, until a loud banging on his trailer door startled him. Raimundo thinking he had been caught slacking shouted "Okay okay, I'll be out to help clean up um... just let me get changed?", it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"No Raimundo my old friend, it is me Omi", the young monk shouted enthusiastically. He was standing outside of the trailer " though I see you are still slacking off from your responsibilities ". The trailer door swung open nearly hitting the monk straight in the face and the Brazilian man ran outside.

"Omi?"


	3. When do I start?

**Hi thank you so much for your reviews! They really motivate me to write.**

**Speaking of writing I apologise for this really short chapter but I felt the need to update this story and did not have that much time.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown if I did Raikim would be a couple and I make no profit from this story whatsoever.**

**Speaking of Xiaolin Showdown who else is excited for Xiaolin Chronicles! I know I am ...If they don't pair up Raikim I will cry -_-**

* * *

I wasn't going crazy, I wasn't. I blinked, but he was still there. Standing before me is someone I never thought I'd ever see again in my life! Of course he looked different, very different but he was still very recognisable. He was taller then before and his muscles were much more prominent from years of traning most likely. He had a light tan now though he still had that same yellowish tint to skin. His beady eyes were still as black as coal and his head was still really ... really ... really big.

Upon his face was that very same goofy grin he had as a kid, but what struck me most is that he stood there smiling as if everything that happened never even happened at all.

"Well um I ... I mean uh cleaning isn't really my thing. Of course you probably know that", I couldn't believe it! I was babbling and even though it was probabaly from the shock, Raimundo Pedrosa doesn't babble.

"We do know that kid, glad to see things haven't changed much over the last 8 years".

Dojo was here too?

"Dojo? Ugh, look what are you dudes doing in Rio, don't you have some temple business to take care of?".

"Actually Raimundo my old friend, we are here on temple business. Ehm may we go inside to talk?" his black eyes darted around the area to see if anyone was watching. Sighing I opened the trailer door and gave him a gesture to come in.

He immediately followed and sat down on the small cream sofa "you see the world is in great jeopardy, Chase Young has been growing stronger and has more followers than ever, not only that, but new evil has risen and Master Fung says it's closer than we think. Apparently I can not fix this on my own and if good does not prevail over evil the world will be cast into ..."

"Let me guess" I interupted "A thousand years of darkness?".

"Yes, how did you know?".

How could I not know? It's always a thousand years of darkness with this dragon stuff. I shrugged my shoulders "Lucky guess".He nodded at me as he continued "And as I said before I can not do it alone that is why Master Fung has sent me on a mission to reunite the dragons and save the world".

I couldn't believe it! This was my chance to go back to the temple and prove I can do something other than flip about in a tent. I was Shoku after all it would be my job to lead the team and what better way is there for me to prove myself?

"Well, it probably wont be easy to get the others, and I don't think they want to see me. To be honest, I don't know of I want to see them either".

Omi's lip quivered slightly as he went to leave. Dammit, how can I say no to that.

"Omi wait", at that they young monk instantly perked up.

"So will you join me Raimundo?".

I sighed before giving him one of my signature smirks "When do I start?".

"All aboard the Dojo express next stop Texas!".


	4. Wuya is back!

**So because of your reviews I wrote a new chapter and put it up today, they really mean a lot to me and I just want to thank you guys for the reviews,for favouriting and for following.**

**Also you're probably wondering why I haven't given you a description of Raimundo thats because I'm waiting until Kimiko is introduced to the story to do that so you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for that. **

**Also I'm really afraid going a bit OOC with the characters mainly because I'm trying to make them older but still trying to keep their traits too, so I would really appreciate it if I go out of character in any way if you could tell me .**

**Ps:Jack is 24**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no profit from writing this story.**

* * *

In a cold, dark room sat a red-haired man with skin so pale it was almost grey. He had bright blood red eyes that shone through dark. The man was tall yet lanky and he was very skinny. His eyes were highlighted with black eyeliner and the clothes he wore were black in color as well.

He was an inventor, that was his job he designed and built things that were classed as high-tec.

He scribbled furiously on his note-pad trying to come up with the next big thing, he always tried to out do himself and make his ideas better, it was almost as if he felt that everything he did was never good enough.

"What did I do to deserve this!" I thought out loud "I could've been ruling the world right now, everyone would be under my command".

Trying to come up with a new idea was wrecking my head and to make matters worse I was running out of pudding cups.

"I used to be an evil boy genius and I could've taken those Xiaolin losers if it wasn't for ...", I trailed off it wasn't worth remembering. "And here I am in my basement talking to myself about things that happened eight years ago, maybe I should build a new robot to talk to".

I grabbed a pudding cup from the mini-fridge in the basement and sat back down at my desk and just as I was about to take a mouthful of pudding the whole room glowed green, I dropped the spoon and jumped up from the desk.

"Hello?", I turned around but still there was no one there and then all of a sudden, the light dissapeared as if it were never there in the first place.

"Maybe I'm losing my mind".

Slowly, but cautiously I went to sit back down at the desk.

BOOM!, the wall exploded and I went flying to the other side of the room along with the debris. My head collided with the metal floor and I silently cursed myself for not having a carpet down here. I lifted my aching head up and noticed a woman standing on top of the rubble, she long had red hair and copper brown skin, her ears were slightly pointed and her eyes were an abnormal bright green. She smirked at me just like she used to which caused me to tremble with fear.

Wuya was back.

"Ahhhhh!".

She stepped closer towards me "Hello Jack, miss me?" she asked a teasing tone in her voice. "By the way, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness", she shrugged her shoulders "that's why I have henchmen".

"Touch me and I'll scream" I shouted.

She picked up a piece of rubble and examined it while rolling her eyes "You already did".

"Well I'll scream louder!".

"I'm not here to hurt you Jack. Well, I wont hurt you yet, in fact I'm here to make you an offer", she said while flashing one of her sadistic smiles.

"What type of offer?", She was up to something I know it. I picked myself up from the ground and stared at her.

"Do you still want to rule the world?".


	5. Just like old times

**Hi guys, thanks again for all the kind reviews and also for favouriting and following.**

**So finally we are introduced to Clay!(I had to put in a teasing moment between Clay and Rai I love their brotherly relationship.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and I make no profit from writing this story.**

* * *

It had been so long since I felt like this, almost too long. It was the little things that I missed about our adventures, things like feeling the wind on my face as we soared over a seemingly endless sea of blue. Being completley surrounded in my element made me feel free and relaxed, it cleared my head and let me think straight . It was definately the best feeling in the world.

I snapped out of my daze when Dojo spoke.

"We are almost there now!", and sure enough in a few minutes we were flying over Texas.

Texas hmm ... yeah I rememeber the last time we came to Texas, Clay's dad worked us like dogs not to mention I sat on "cow pie". I'm sure this trip will be just as fun.

"So Omi how are we supposed to find Clay, who says he will be in Texas?", I can't believe we are just supposed to just assume he will be here.

Omi didn't answer, but Dojo did, "Where else wold Clay be, in Hollywood?". Okay the little green dude had a fair point there.

"I think a wise place to start would be Daddy Bailey's farm, if Clay isn't there himself we can ask his father where he is", stated Omi.

_**At the farm**_

We landed beside a small, red, wooden farm house. On its porch sat two rocking chairs and a little wooden table between them. Just behind the house was a barn. a few chicken pens, stables and to Omi's delight a milking parlour.

We walked across the porch towards the door and with every step we took, the damp, worn wood beneath our feet creaked. The whole thing felt as if were going to fall tiptoed over to the door and when we were finally there, I knocked gently for fear of breaking it.

_**Claypov:**_

I quietly left my dad's room after bringing him his medicine, he hadn't been well for the last few years. Overworking himself on the farm had definately taken its toll on his health, so when my mama called asking me for help how could I say no? I've lived here ever since helping mum with the chores, handlin' work on the farm an' takin' care of dad.

It was a normal day at the farm. Quiet(if you don't count the animals).Mama potterin' about in the kitchen and the loud snoring from my parents bedroom were the only two sounds to be heard. I was just about to head out an' feed the chickens when I heard a gentle rap at the door.

I opened the door and almost had a heart attack right on the spot, standin' right in front of me was Rai, Omi and Dojo!

_**Raipov:**_

The door opened to reveal a tall, burly man with blond hair and crystal blue eyes, his had fair skin was dotted with freckles. On top of his head sat that familiar, brown ten gallon hat.

This was most definately Clay.

His facial expression was priceless, his jaw dropped when he noticed us and he seemed almost frozen that way.

"Close your mouth Clay you wouldn't want to swallow a fly", the cowboy immediately shut his mouth and glared at me.

I smirked it was just like old times.


	6. Back to Tokyo

**Hey guys so chapter 6 is up Yay!**

**Big thanks to the Guests,XemlovezyouX11233 and PastelFishes for reviewing.**

**To Anna13Xx,BabyCapricorn,Prodigy-14,****VanillaStratos , XemlovezyouX11233 and TohomikoKimiko for following.**

**And to Anna13Xx,DemonQueen8787 and PastelFishes for favouriting**

**Also the newest Xiaolin Roleplay is now up and almost all characters are still available for Roleplay.**

**It is also in dire need of moderators so if you are interested please P.M me.**

**Link: myforums/TheIrishPixie/4151815/**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

_A woman in her early twenties rushed down a busy hallway._

_Her raven black hair was swept up in a bun,a determined look was in her beautiful sapphire eyes and the light reflected beautifully on porcelain skin ..._

_She was dressed as a dignified business woman; blazer, stockings, pencil skirt and high heels._

Kimiko Tohomiko had taken over her fathers company two years ago after his sudden heart attack and so far she had been doing a great job. Kimiko was always punctual, prepared, passionate and she was most definitely always up for a challenge.

Under her supervision the company had achieved so much, they had a store in almost every part of the world and the company itself was making more money than ever before. Kimiko had changed the name of the company to "Tohomiko Ltd." and it now sold more than just gadgets and video games (even though that was still a big part of the store).

The store sold everything from furniture to groceries, but it was world famous for its fashion and technology. Kimiko had designed a wide range of her own clothing lines and had set a number of hair and make-up trends.

Distant clicking of high heels could be heard from behind Kimiko, another woman about Kimiko's age rushed down the hallway after her.

* * *

" Yā Keiko" I greeted and smiled at her "Hey Kimi!, I got your coffee for you and you should be thankful too I spent ten minutes waiting in line for that thing", she huffed.

"You should be thankful I let you work here after you got fired for slacking in your last job", I teased.

"I wasn't slacking I was just resting for a while".

"What's the difference?", I asked.

"I'm not a workaholic like you", she stuck her tongue out at me.

I pushed the button on the elevator, "I am not a workaholic!".

"Keep telling yourself that Kim".

I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee "Hey, did you drink from this?".

"Heh I kinda got thirsty on my way over".

"Seriously, why haven't I fired you?", I laughed.

"I keep telling you! It's because you love me and I'm your bestest friend", she added laughing with me.

* * *

Outside a large black limo was waiting for us,our chauffeur opened the door and we climbed in. "Arigatō Daisuke", I thanked him to which he nodded.

Keiko looked over at me "You nervous?", I gave her my best fake smile.

"Me nervous? Of course not!".

I lied. How could I not be nervous?

This could be the most important meeting of my life and I just had to impress the board with my ideas, not to mention I was up against my biggest rival. Noroi Yama was the head of "Electric Depō",my company's biggest problem yet and "Tohomiko Ltd." had been losing quite a few customers because of him and his stupid upstart company.

Now I know how Coca-Cola felt when Pepsi came along.

Our limo pulled up outside a large building, Daisuke opened the limo doors for us.

"Watashi wa anata ni kōun o inorimasu Kimiko",he smiled at me.

" Arigatō Daisuke, watashi wa sore o hitsuyō to suru to omoimasu".

* * *

We were waiting on a beautiful white leather sofa outside the conference room, the floor was mahogany, and there were various plants placed around the hall. Next to the sofa was a gorgeous glass table and on the ceiling they had a beautiful crystal chandelier.

"I bet you wish your building was as nice as this but then again with all the customers you're loosing you probably can't afford it." I sighed Noroi was here already.

I just ignored him and Noroi seemed to realise that he wasn't bothering me at all and tried another tactic.

"Tell me did daddy send you to boarding school when you were younger wasn't that it? I wouldn't blame him, if you were my daughter I would have tried to get rid of you too".

That bothered me.

Self control Kimiko, self control.

As much as you would like to punch him you have your company to think about.

"Now now easy Noroi we wouldn't want you straining yourself during your period now would we?". Do not punch him, not now "And for your information my dad did not send me to boarding school, but to China and I would advise you to shut your face before I demonstrate what I learn't there on your sorry ass", I said sweetly.

* * *

Rai pov :

Once again we were flying over the ocean, but this time we were heading to Tokyo, Japan to try to find Kimiko.

I was trying to imagine what she looked like now, what she was doing right now.

Truth was that I had really liked Kimiko when I was younger and it's crazy, (considering what happened) but I still to this day have feelings for her.

What if she had a family, a husband?

What if she's still angry at me?

Am I still angry at her? I couldn't tell.

My stomach churned as we got closer and closer.

"Look alive guys, we're in Tokyo!",shouted Dojo.

* * *

**I wanted to add a a fair bit of Japanese but I don't speak a word ,sadly I had to resort to Google translate which can be really bad for translating and usually gets the grammar wrong.**

**Please feel free to correct me so I can change it.**

**Yā-hey**

**Arigatō-Thank you**

**Watashi wa anata ni kōun o inorimasu-I wish you luck**

**Watashi wa sore o hitsuyō to suru to omoimasu-I think I'll need it.**


	7. Wait!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So I know I haven't updated in ages, but I had an evil thing called exams to do :/**_

_**After them though, I spent two weeks in Belfast to unwind (Which was great).**_

_**So between the three weeks I took to study, the week of the exams and my trip to Belfast, I have missed an awful lot of updating but I promise I will make up for it.**_

**_Here is chapter 7!_**

The green dragon landed in a dark alley before changing into his smaller form and slithering onto the young master's shoulder. The three men had a fair idea of where Kimiko would be:Tohomiko Electrics.

They had taken a taxi to the building only it wasn't Tohomiko Electrics anymore, the flashing letters on the side of the building read; Tohomiko Industries. The building, however was obviously still run by the Tohomiko family which gave the men hope that Kimiko would indeed be inside.

* * *

The young woman all but stormed out of the meeting room her assistant in tow. "I can't believe that guy!", she shrieked "My chances of getting the job position are little to none". Keiko looked at her and sighed "No they aren't, Noroi's ideas and products don't even hold a flame to your ones. Besides, the dude said he needed time to think it through ... or something like that I zoned out halfway through the meeting".

Kimiko turned toward her assistant and took a deep breath "You're right, I don't know who has the position. There is nothing I can do, but wait until he decides". The Dragon calmed herself knowing all too well what damage occurs when she is worked up. Daisuke once again opened the limo doors for the two girls. They both climbed in and the limo headed for the Tohomiko building.

* * *

The three men and their reptilian friend entered the building. It was just as impressive from the inside as it was from the outside, the decor was changed from the dull metal original design to a more modern design. The reception room was large, the floors were pine and there were various green plants scattered around the seating areas. They had two small fountains in the room;one on either side and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a desk where the secretary was sitting. Raimundo walked over to the desk, taking the lead as he was leader of the group.

Omi and Clay followed the Brazilian and stood behind him. The secretary looked up at them and stopped typing "Can I help you?" she asked in a firm tone. Raimundo nodded "We are here to see Kimiko Tohomiko", she broke eye contact and began typing again. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Uh ... no but" Raimundo replied, he didn't think it would be this hard to see Kimiko. "No buts sir, Miss Tohomiko sees no one without a scheduled appointment", she replied. Raimundo grew very tired of arguing with the secretary "Look she's an old friend of ours and it's very important that we see her as soon as possible", he needed to see her at least once ... he had too.

The look on her face was one of pure irritation, "Not that I believe your story, but Miss Tohomiko is currently away at a meeting. So if you would kindly -". "Then we'll wait here until she comes back" Raimundo said cutting her off mid sentence. "Rai, is this really necessary? Why don' we just come back tomorrow?. We're causing that lady an awful lotta trouble partner", Clay piped up.

"No Clay", he walked over to a seat "I'm not moving until I see her". The cowboy sighed and took a seat beside his old friend. Clay looked over his shoulder at his leader "You're the boss".

* * *

Omi turned to Dojo and sighed. "I fear that this quest may be much harder to complete than I thought".

"You said it kid".

* * *

The secretary was about to call security before the main door opened, distracting her from doing so. Her boss and her boss's assistant walked in and she ran over to them in a panic. "Miss Tohomiko, I am very sorry to bother you, but three men are here and refuse to leave without seeing you". Her boss waved her off. "Just call security Akiko they will deal with them", replied Kimiko.

"Yes mam", Akiko rushed back to her desk. Kimiko looked up from her P.D.A only to get a glimpse of the men. She immediately dropped the device and gasped.

"Wait!", Kimiko said, Akiko turned around.

"Don't"...


	8. More like fire

The men heard a woman shriek "Wait!" . They turned their attention to the two women standing in front of the desk. One had shoulder length light brown hair, dark brown eyes and was slightly taller then the woman she stood beside. Raimundo turned his attention to the other, he took in her appearance. The dark, raven black, wavy hair, the azure blue eyes the pale tint to her skin. All in all she was still the same, except for her height and her curves.  
Kimiko...

* * *

RaiPov:

The girl turned to Kimiko her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "You know these guys?". Kimiko's eyes locked onto mine, she nodded and turned to her secretary "Send them up in about ten minutes" then she turned on her heel and stormed over to the elevator. I held my breath as I watched her go.

* * *

KimPov:

I quickly pressed the elevator button wanting to get as far away as possible. The door opened and I stepped inside, Raimundo's eyes locked onto mine again as the door closed. My eyes prickled with tears threatening to fall, frantically I rubbed my eyes desperate to dry the tears. Kimiko doesn't cry, I stand on my own two feet and rely only on myself. A lesson I learned the hard way, show them you are strong and independant Kimiko. Look at what you've done, you have managed a company all on your own and dealt with losing the most important person in your life. Not to mention- Ugh why am I even bothering with this stupid pep talk. It's not like it's working.

The lift reached the top floor where I lived in a penthouse overlooking Tokyo. I sat down on the leather couch while a million questions were circling my mind.

Why were they here? What did they want from me? Why now?

It wasn't like I didn't try to contact them after we went our separate ways, because I did! They didn't seem to want anything to do with me or each other so I eventually gave up.

So now they want a friendship do they? After all this time!

My sorrow turned to fueled anger, I picked up the closest thing to me (which happened to be an expensive vase) and threw it at the wall. It shattered to pieces, but I didn't care. I picked up something else and threw it in the same direction.

* * *

RaiPov:

We were left with the secretary and the other girl in the reception room. The girl looked at us and introduced herself "Hi I'm Keiko, Kimiko's best friend and assistant". Clay immediately spoke up "Howdy, my names Clay and this here is Raimundo and thats Omi over there" he replied. Kimiko talked about Keiko all the time back at the temple, guess they're still friends.

Her eyes widened "Kimiko used to talk about you guys all the time!" she smiled "It's great to finally meet you". I winced at the word used, if I'm correct (which I am) that means she doesn't anymore. "Well, when we were back at the temple she used to talk about you all the time too" he replied returning her smile.

"Oh yes, Kimiko used to always say she was talking to her friend Keiko and that we were not allowed to know what the conversation was about because it was the "girl stuff", I rolled my eyes at Omi. He still can't talk like a normal person.

"Well, I guess I should send you guys up now, just take the lift to the top floor to her penthouse. She should be up there waiting for you", she explained while pointing to the lift. Clay looked a little disappointed "Aren't you coming with us?". "I'll be up in a bit, you guys should catch up first" she smiled directly at Clay and we all know how easy (and quickly) he falls in love. This isn't going to end well.

We took the elevator to the top like Keiko told us, but none of us were expecting to see Kimiko completely wrecking the apartment. She was throwing everything and anything that was breakable around the room. Omi, the only one of us that was calm took a step forward. "What's going on?" I whispered to Omi and Clay. Kimiko still hadn't realised we were standing behind her. "Kimiko's element is the most uncontrollable of them all, she hasn't been practising to keep her emotions at bay, which has resulted in a fit of rage", Omi explained.

"Kimiko please calm down", she looked over at us. Suddenly she burst into flames. She was completely on fire! "I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" she shouted at us. Omi merely pulled water from the air and doused her with it. Kimiko fell to the floor panting, I ran over to help her up, but she shook me off "don't touch me!". I took a step back as she stood up "What do you want?". I was about to reply when the elevator doors opened and Keiko stepped through.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted some t - Woah! Did a tornado hit in here?" Clay shook his head "It was more like fire".


	9. A cat and a panda

**This chapter is short I know, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

**Anyway this is chapter 9 **

* * *

A shadowed figure stood on-top of a large building. Her cat-like eyes scanned Hong Kong for her destination, finally finding what she was looking for, she jumped across to the next roof. She ran along the top of the buildings with super human stealth and speed, completely camouflaged by the night.

Finally she was just across the way from her target, she easily avoided being seen by the guards and slipped passed them. She smirked at how easy this task was turning out to be. Effortlessly she flung herself up onto a ledge and began to climb up the side of the large building.

Spotting an open window, the figure climbed through. Her eyes scanned the room, it was all clear. She relaxed from her fighting stance and exited the room, ending up in a long hallway. She silently cursed, how was she supposed to find him in this place?

"Go find him! He will be essential to our victory and for a woman with your talents, this task will no doubt be easy". She mocked her leader in her head, she didn't have the patience for this. Loud footsteps could be heard from the end of the hallway, the woman frantically looked around trying to find a place to hide. Looking up she noticed a large pipe on the ceiling, she jumped up and swung herself on top of it.

Two guards walked down the hallway below her, one of which was carrying an important looking package. That must be for the boss she thought. Landing back on the ground she silently followed them to a large door. They knocked twice before a voice bellowed at them to enter. The guards opened the door and the woman snook in behind them. "The boss" was sitting in a leather chair that was thankfully facing the other direction. This gave her time to hide.

The guards left the package on his desk and left the room as quick as they came in. She left her hiding place and walked toward his desk.

"So, is there something important in there?" She asked casually with a smirk in her voice.

"Katnappé, what a surprise" he said while turning around "now give me one good reason why I shouldn't call my boys back in here".

" Because I have a message for you from Chase", she purred. He raised a brow obviously becoming intrigued.

"Chase Young?", Katnappé merely nodded, pretending to be more interested in sharpening her claws.

"Why would Chase Young want anything to do with me?", he asked not quite sure if this was a trick.

"Something is coming up that could easily shift the balance between good and evil, and we need that balance to shift in favour of evil. Though Chase usually isn't one for teamwork, he has foreseen that the dragons will return. Their powers will only have gotten stronger and if we don't destroy them " she paused looking straight at him " well you get the idea, and don't go telling this to your guards. That's why I snook up here, only you can know".

"I see, the dragons were already nearly impossible to beat when they were young. it would require a great deal of power to truly destroy them", he rambled mostly to himself.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"Well that's the best part, what if he was willing to offer you everything you've ever wanted?", she paused glancing at his convinced expression. Pleased with his reaction she added "So, what do you say Pandabubba?".


	10. Talking Dragon

**Hey guys, I am happy to present chapter 10!**

**I have done some slight editing of the first few chapters because I had written them in a rush. Needless to say the grammar and punctuation was terrible, but for the most part it's fixed.**

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews and also for favouriting and following.**

**Remember, reviews motivate me to write.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

**_In Kimiko's penthouse apartment ..._**

Keiko sat awkwardly on the counter trying to assess the situation. When she was only a teen, her friend Kimiko was sent to some sort of temple in China. Kimiko had told her all about the adventures she went on. She knew that Kimiko and her friends were dragons, she knew about the Xiaolin and Heylin side, she knew about the magical eh ... doodads and she even knew all about Jack Spicer. The one thing Kimiko hadn't told her was what had happened to them.

It was as if they were embarrassed and angry to be near each other and nothing could have been more awkward, then sitting on the counter watching them stare each other down. They were all sitting on different seats completely ignoring the mess around them.

Kimiko was the first to speak, "You never told me why you came here".

Raimundo rolled his eyes "Maybe if you hadn't of gone all aggro and waited for us to explain -"

"Now wait jus' a second partner, Omi said it was somethin' to do with her powers so it wasn't her fault" Clay interrupted.

"Well, actually I said it was due to the lack of training. If she had of been keeping up with her training, it would not have occurred ... so technically it's still her fault", Omi replied smiling though Kimiko's death glare quickly disposed of that. Omi blushed "Uh ... I will shut up now".

Dojo slithered out of Omi's sleeve "Lets just cut to the chase here kids. Hah cut to the chase ... get it ... because you know Chase Young and ..." Dojo trailed off as he noticed their blank expressions. Crossing his tiny arms he looked away dramatically "Well, I thought it was pretty funny".

Keiko's jaw hit the floor, Kimiko mentioned a talking dragon, but actually seeing it in front of her was a different thing all together.

"Dojo!", they shouted simultaneously.

"What now you can agree on something?", he exclaimed.

"Look Master Fung sent Omi on a quest to reunite the dragons. Not only is the Heylin side growing stronger by the minute, but an untold evil will arise to tip the balance of good and evil. If it isn't stopped the world will be cast into-"

"A thousand years of darkness, we know", their voices chorused.

"Basically if the four of you don't pull it together and work as a team, all hope for the world will be lost" he continued slightly annoyed at their interruption.

Keiko's eyes widened "So this could be the end of the world?".

Dojo nodded "As we know it, yes".

Raimundo scoffed "Don't worry it's been the end of the world a bunch of times before". Somehow that didn't help make Keiko feel better.

"I'm sorry, but I have a company to run. Do you expect me to just get up and leave my responsibilities?" she asked in disbelief.

Raimundo smirked at her "yes", he answered deliberately trying to be smart.

She glared at him "You would", she snapped at him. She had had enough of his blatant disregard for responsibility eight years ago.

"Well, I'm not going to, my dad trusted me with this company and I'm not going to ruin it for him".

Keiko ran up to her and began to shake her "Kimi! What is wrong with you woman!? If you don't save the world you won't have a company left to run.", Kimiko pushed Keiko off her knowing she was right.

Would she survive with the boys? She didn't know, but she was going to have to try.

Picking herself up from the couch she turned and walked into what appeared to be a bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack".


	11. Arrival

**It's been a while, but chapter 11 is finally up!**

**Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing! It means a lot.**

* * *

Raimundo sighed as he lifted the heavy suitcases into the elevator, he knew Kimiko didn't pack lightly, but this was just ridiculous. It would be a miracle if Dojo could carry all of her stuff alone, never mind everyone else's. Thank goodness for Omi bringing the Changing Chopsticks or else they'd all be stuck.

The elevator door opened and he was back on the first floor. He pulled the suitcases to the back exit where Dojo and the rest of the team were waiting in an alley. The back exit was more convenient as Dojo would need to be in his larger form to take off. Omi reached into his pocket and pulled out the Changing Chopsticks, he pointed them at the luggage and shouted "Changing Chopsticks!". The suitcases immediately shrunk to the point where you could barely see them anymore, Omi took them off Raimundo and slid them into his pocket along with the Wu. "Thanks".

Kimiko hugged Keiko tightly "Remember if anything goes wrong or you hear anything about the job call me!

Keiko chuckled "I know, I know, I know, I know. Call you if anything goes wrong or I hear anything about the job, got it! Now stop worrying and get on the dragon".

"Ladies first", Raimundo snickered sarcastically, Kimiko scowled at him and climbed onto Dojo's back. The boys followed and they were all once again soaring through the sky towards the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

"Ooh, I can not wait for us all to go back to the temple, I'm sure Master Fung will be so glad to see you all", Omi smiled trying to break the tension. "Wow, I forgot about Master Fung" Kimiko said feeling a little guilty. "He's still alive and well? she added. How old was he anyway? "Yeah, I was shocked too when Omi said the old dude was still kickin' ", Raimundo added. Omi raised a brow in confusion "What would Master Fung be kicking for?" Raimundo sighed "No Omi it's a figure of sp- never mind".

"It'll be nice to be back except for, you know all the hard work, chores an' training we'll probably have to do" Clay said joining the conversation. Dojo chuckled knowingly "You better get used to it, because we're here already".

The dragons looked down and sure enough there was the temple. It was just how they remembered it, the beautiful buildings and statues, the well, the training grounds, the gardens and Kimiko's favourite cherry blossom tree.

As they flew closer they had a better view of the temple and they noticed people standing in the courtyard.

* * *

In the courtyard stood Master Fung with a few other monks. Master Fung looked older, his facial hair was white and he had a few extra wrinkles on his face. The dragon landed swiftly on the ground in front of the monks and they all jumped off. He then changed back into his normal size and slithered onto the old master's shoulder.

"Welcome back my Dragons in training" he smiled kindly "You have traveled a long way to be here so that you can help us and we are very thankful."

Raimundo smiled "No, thank you for inviting us back to the temple. We are glad to help" his eyes darted to Kimiko "well most of us".

Omi gulped was he deliberately trying to make her angry! He was going to get them killed, metaphorically speaking of course ... he hoped.

Kimiko's eyes widened "Raimundo! I do want to help I just have to think about my company! Besides I actually had to put Keiko in charge of it for me so I could come here". She yelled at him until she realised everyone was staring at her. She blushed "Sorry Master, it's good to see you again".

Clay nodded "The lil' lady is right it's been way too long".

Master Fung smiled, some things never change "Indeed. I think it would be a good time for dinner. We can talk more then, although a change of wardrobe is in order first" he said while the monks behind him held out their robes. "Omi will show you to your new rooms".

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's a chapter no less.**

**R&R!**


End file.
